April Story
by liferegrets
Summary: A day in the life of Team 7.Please read! SasuSaku.


** **

A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for reading this fic, in my opinion I think it came out quite nice. I'm sorry if Sasuke seems a little out of character, it's really difficult to get him in character. This is set after two years, and they became chuunins. Sasuke didn't get his revenge on Itachi yet, but he's working on it. Anyways, this is a futile attempt to combine romance and humor, but I think it's sort of funny. Hehe…so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

April Story

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Uchiha Sasuke. A boy that was well known in Konoha for being the number one rookie in his class. The villagers, mostly the wailing fan girls that chased after him, knew him for his good looks, his strength, and his mysterious aura…which attracted them more to him…and unfortunately for him, he really thought they were, how can he say this nicely…**annoying**.

****

Team 7 consisted of Naruto, the loudest and hyperactive number one in Konoha, Sakura, cute with her sparkling emerald eyes and her rosy lips, and Kakashi, the Jounin and ex-Anbu member. They thought of him as a **rock**. Sure, Team 7 was the closest thing Sasuke would call a "family," and he did care for them…he **really **did.

Sasuke was considered a rock for many reasons…His countless emotion-less face through any occasion and his ability to put on a poker face longer than anyone else in Konoha (He beat Hyuuga Neji by one second). But perhaps **one day**, and I emphasize on _one day_, a river will erode the rock's outer layers and reveal the inner contents that has been building inside for so long…and once again, I emphasize on _one day_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been one of those days when Sasuke had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, thinking about a certain pink haired teammate until late at night. Not only has he missed his personal training of going out into the woods at dawn, but he was also an hour late to meet his team at the bridge. Sasuke wasn't the type to think about girls, and nothing-perverted mind you, but Sasuke saw nothing about them that was so intriguing…until now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When he had arrived, he was mildly surprised at the events that were occuring. For instance, Sakura never smiled at Naruto the way she was doing right now. That smile was usually for him, and him** only**. They seemed preoccupied and fascinated by something Naruto had said, and Sasuke, being Sasuke, didn't care…

__

Right?

Not only that, either Sakura had never seen him arrive, or she was completely ignoring him. Sasuke didn't notice, but he felt his face warming with jealousy, and although he would never show it, he felt he couldn't control it any longer. Sasuke, needing to be recognized, cleared his throat quietly, but enough to get their attention.

His plan had worked, after all, Sasuke couldn't have been the number one rookie if he was a hopeless idiot.

Sakura's and Naruto's heads turned, to look at an uncomfortable looking Sasuke, leaning on the railing of the bridge. Much to Sasuke's pleasure, Sakura had smiled and greeted him with her occasional "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

And much to Naruto's displeasure, the _bastard _arrived.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yo."

The trio turned their heads to see Kakashi coming towards them, and he was greeted by a "YOUR LATE!" from Naruto and Sakura and a "Aa" from Sasuke.

"Ahh…gomen." Kakashi said smiling, inwardly thinking of an excuse. "This strange man kept trying to sell me pumpkins…"

"LIAR!"

Sasuke never knew why Kakashi always made those silly excuses up. Even the idiot Naruto didn't believe them, and he sure wasn't better off without them…

"Alright minna, we have an important mission to do today, so pay attention."

The words "important" and "mission" perked Naruto's ears and he instantly turned to face Kakashi. Sakura was looking at Kakashi intently, unaware that some raven-haired shinobi was looking intently at her…Meanwhile, Kakashi, explaining his mission, looked curiously at what his onyx eyed student was looking at, and used all of his will power to refrain from laughing his head off.

__

'So Sasuke…' Kakashi looked at his student while briefing about the mission. _'I never knew you had interest in cherry blossoms…'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke had always enjoyed the silence, for he was a **quiet**, **reserved**, person. But whenever he was alone with **her**, the silence was almost unbearable. Sasuke always needed to say something now and then, but his mouth wasn't listening to his brain. He thought it was so ironic that just a few months ago, he had enjoyed the silence between them.

"I'm back!"

"What took you so long?" Sakura complained.

"Ahahaha…you see Sakura-chan…I had a big breakfast…" Naruto said, his face turning bright red.

"Ewww…"

"Dobe…"

"Ahem…" Kakashi cleared his throat and placed his book back into his pouch. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted…" Kakashi glared at Naruto and Naruto nervously chuckled. "The mission is to—"

"Is it an important mission?"

"Be quiet Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she hit his head with her fist.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto rubbing his head gently.

"ANYWAYS!" Kakashi seemed very tired of trying to get his **subordinates** attention. "We have to go rescue the cat that got stuck in the tree!"

The three, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, looked at him dumbly.

"Y-You said it was important…" Naruto said, dumbfounded.

__

'Great…we're fourteen…we're chuunins…and we get to go rescue some stupid cat that got stuck in a tree…this is really a bad day.'

"Ahaha…You see…without cats, the mice would be swarming all over the place, the bums will have nothing to eat…" Kakashi laughed forcefully, while his audience replied with an "eww." "and…Hokage-sama ran out of C-ranked missions…"

"Well! It's better than nothing!" Sakura, the **optimist** of Team 7 said.

"Oi! Minna…one more thing…"

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Team 7 gave Kakashi a questioning look.

"Beware of surprises." Kakashi said smiling.

Sakura returned an innocent, confused look and turned to her team. She grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's hands in hers and dragged them towards the forest. Sasuke was only thinking of one thing—_her hand feels really good in mine._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hurry up, BASTARD!"

"Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun…"

"It was an accident Sakura." Sasuke said, surprised at how gently his words came out.

"If you drop her, I'll KILL YOU!" Naruto was at the bottom of the tree, holding the yellow eyed cat, screaming his head off.

Sasuke and Sakura, completely ignoring him, came to their own conversation.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"I-Iie!…I-It doesn't…"

__

'She's lying…it's so obvious…'

Sasuke was holding Sakura while climbing down the tree. Sakura had spotted the cat and ran up the tree after it. She had tripped and sprained her ankle, while she was standing upside down on the tree…which caused her chakra concentration to fail, thus she fell, only to have her body wrapped around in strong arms. Not only was she saved, but because of Sasuke's hard landing on the tree, the tree had bounced, causing the cat to fall, and land on all four feet of course. In Sakura's mind…

__

She killed two birds with one stone.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to the two. "Daijoubu?!?"

"Of course!" Sakura said smiling, everybody knows the reason why…

"Can you walk?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I think so…" She let go of Sasuke's shoulder and started limping.

"Wahhhh—" Sasuke had caught her just in time. Causing a blushing Sakura, and a furious Naruto.

"Let go of her, BASTARD!" He grabbed Sakura out of his arms, but unfortunately, Sasuke was still holding on to her. Sakura meanwhile, was trying really hard not to fall.

"H-Hey! You g-guys! Stop!!

"Let go—"

"Stop, dobe—"

"You guys—ahhhh!" Sakura fell on the ground with a thud.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

The two **boys **hurried to her side while Sakura sat on the ground, gently rubbing her thigh.

"Oww…"

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Owww…." Sakura clutched at her ankle. Because she had landed on it when they had dropped her, it was hurting a lot more.

"Arghh! Look what you did, dobe!" Sasuke growled angrily as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist to pick her up. Sakura face turned into a very dark shade of pink.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said worriedly.

Sakura, happy that Sasuke was carrying her gently in his arms, forgot about everything.

"It's okay, Naruto."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura said as she tapped her teacher's shoulder. Kakashi seemed to be either unconscious or sleeping, and **Kakashi**, being **Hatake Kakashi**, being a **jounin** and earning the title the "**Copy-Nin Kakashi**," the latter choice was correct.

"Ano sa, ano sa…I think he's sleeping Sakura-chan."

"Or this is a trick…" Sasuke said suspiciously. The team of three gathered around their sensei, observing his face as the cat squirmed in Naruto's arms.

"Well, wake him up, Naruto, or that cat of yours is going to escape."

"…"

Sakura glanced at Naruto when he didn't reply to her answer. She saw a sly smile on his fox-like face. _'Oh no…what are you thinking of, baka?' _Sakura's stare turned in to a glare.

Sasuke, also noticing the fox-boy's grim smile, was trying to think of all of Naruto's tricks that he would be going to do…

"Nishishishi…Sakura-chan, Sasuke…let's take his mask off…" Naruto whispered, earning a nervous look from Sakura and a glare from Sasuke.

The team backed away in fast, anime-style to where their voice was unable to be heard by the sleeping ninja.

"Are you** crazy**, Naruto?!?" Sakura whispered.

"Aww come on, Sakura-chan…"

"Only a dobe would think of something like this…"

"It's a once-in-a-life opportunity."

"What do you think, Sasuke-kun?'

Sasuke sighed. This was definitely not his day. It was supposed to be a nice day, do some training, meet the others, do a mission, go back home, and do some more training. But no, the dobe had to come up with some stupid idea to take the mask off his perverted teacher…though Sasuke, even if it was a little, was curious himself.

"Alright…" Sasuke answered with exasperation in his voice.

"YES! NOW WE—"

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered fiercely, clamping her hand on top of his mouth. "You're going to wake him up!"

Naruto moved Sakura's hand away from his mouth and chuckled softly. "Nishishishi…sorry, Sakura-chan…"

"What an idiot…"

"Okay!" Sakura whispered with enthusiasm. " How are we going to do it?"

"Hmmm…" Naruto rubbed his chin with his fingers. "Let me think."

"Oh!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed. "I have an idea!" She strode over to each of the boys and whispered into their ears. Naruto muffled his laughter into his arms and Sasuke let out a smirk of approval.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Be careful, Sakura-chan…"

They had Kakashi cornered, even though he was still asleep. They had tied ropes around his ankles, his arms, and even his fingers! So he won't be able to escape by doing hand seals…

"I know…" She crept along next to her sleeping teacher, her breaths going shallow then shaky. When she reached his mask—

"Yo!"

"AHHHHH!"

The trio looked up to find Kakashi sitting on a branch, his Icha Icha Paradise book in hand.

"Don't worry! I knew he was going to do this!" Naruto shouted, then he looked at Sasuke for approval. Sasuke nodded nervously. Sakura was eyeing Sasuke, _'What are they up to?'_

"HENGE!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi didn't scream, but he also fainted with Sakura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Uhhh…" Sakura clutched her head. "What happened?"

"Well…we were trying to get Kakashi's—"

"Don't tell her, dobe!" Sasuke yelled. _'I can't believe that idiot talked me into doing that…damnit!'_

All of a sudden, memories flooded back into her brain. The plan to take Kakashi's mask off, how the real Kakashi was up on the branch, and then…when Naruto used his "sexy no jutsu"…then her eyes widened. _'With Sasuke-kun!!!!!!'_

Thud.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I knew this was a bad idea to start with…"

Sakura heard voices, but her head was still dizzy. She was being carried somewhere, on someone's back.

"Oi, dobe…I don't remember where her house is." The person carrying her was talking.

"Ahaha…don't worry Sasuke-bastard…I stalk her every night, I know where it is…"

"NARUTO!" Sakura smacked the back of Naruto's head.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura, who was fuming. Naruto didn't have time to digest the pain from Sakura's hit as he was still surprised that Sakura had awoken so abruptly.

"When did you wake up, Sakura-chan?"

"Just right now…" Sakura said, a drop of venom in each syllable. "Can you put me down, Sasuke?"

"Hn." _'What?!? What happened to Sasuke-kun?!? What's going on?!?' _While all this was going on in his mind, Sasuke was still able to keep a cool exterior appearance.

The trio just stood still for a moment, when Sakura said, "Well, I'll be going home now." She left with a slight wave and walked toward her house.

"Iruka-sensei said I have to buy him ramen this time, so long BASTARD!"

Sasuke just stood there, contemplating on the events that occurred today. _'This is really a bad day…'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Sakura got home, she was surprised to see that it was only two o' clock in the afternoon. But Kakashi had called them at six o' clock in the morning, so it was reasonable. So Sakura did what every other girl would do after they got back from a mission, brush her teeth, comb her hair, wash her face, etc…and she headed out the door.

__

'Better buy some flowers for Naruto…I must've hit that baka too hard.' She silently giggled to herself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__

'This is good then…I wanted her to stop liking me, and maybe she stopped…' Sasuke thought as he was on his way to the idiot's house to get his weights back. Naruto had borrowed them for the third time in a row. What ticked Sasuke off the most was that Naruto would "borrow them without notice" or in other words, he would steal them.

His weights were the last thing worrying him in his mind. A certain girl slash teammate was in his head, never giving him a chance to contemplate on his own thoughts.

"Damnit…" Sasuke muttered as he walked the route to Naruto's apartment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Arigato, Ino-chan." Sakura waved as she bought the flowers. They were on good terms now. Ino didn't seem to care about Sasuke as she used to. She seemed to be focusing all of her attention to that Shikamaru guy. Sakura didn't know him that well, but he also had a high level of intelligence, like her.

Sakura walked towards Naruto's apartment when she saw a feint figure, standing in front of his door. _'Sasuke-kun?'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke turned to his right when he sensed a familiar chakra coming towards his way. He was waiting for the dobe to answer the door. _'Damnit…did she stalk me here?…as much as I don't want to…damnit…I have to! My revenge will never be complete if I have these stupid feelings…'_

"Hi Sasu—"

"Damnit Sakura. How many times do I have to tell you?!? I don't like you! In fact, I despise you. I think you're an idiot to be going off doing everything but training! You're nothing but a burden to our team! I can't believe I know someone like you exists…"

Sakura was shocked, sure she expected a "go away," or a "you're annoying." But all of those insults? She wasn't even coming to see him. In fact, she had come here to see Naruto.

__

'Shit…I over did it…' Sasuke looked at her, she had her face buried in her bundle of flowers. It was obvious that she was crying when you heard the little sniffles coming out.

"S-Sakura…"

Sakura dropped the flowers and ran, as far as she could from Sasuke.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Naruto came out. He looked down at the flowers. "Oooo flowers!" He picked them up and observed them. "Hey! There for me!"

"Huh?" Sasuke went over to Naruto and observed the little tag.

To: Naruto

From: Sakura

Naruto, I'm sorry that I hit you too hard. Maybe I over did it neh? I'll treat you to ramen sometime.

While Naruto was on the ground, on the verge of tears, Sasuke ran off to the direction Sakura had run off to.

"Shit."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__

'But Sasuke-kun is right…I do nothing on the missions…they always have to protect me.' Sakura stared into her reflection in the mirror, her tear drops causing little ripples. _'But he didn't have to be so…' _[So what? True? He is right you know. You are pretty weak.] Sakura sighed as she listened to the ramblings of inner Sakura.

She walked towards the nearby cherry tree and lay down under it. "Maybe I should train a little more…" She whispered as she dozed off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sakura…" Sasuke just stood there, looking down at her. She was sleeping under a cherry tree. Her tear streaked face gave him a twinge of guilt inside. _'Damnit…I had no right to call her weak…she may be weaker than me…but she exceeds me intelligence, genjutsu, and chakra-control…'_

He crouched and gently brushed the strands of hair that covered her face. He would never admit it, but she was very cute indeed. _'Those idiots will never have a chance as long as I'm here…' _Images of Rock Lee and Naruto came into his mind as he released a slight smirk. He then sighed, he gingerly put his arms around Sakura's body and carried her through the raining cherry blossoms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In mid way to Sakura's house, she awoke, only to be in Sasuke's arms.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Look Sakura…the things I said to you before, don't listen to them, they're not true." Sasuke said. He gently put her on the ground and she was standing before him, looking up at him, now that he was a head taller. "I only said it so that you would stop liking me, but in truth, I think you're a very strong person…mentally and maybe physically."

He avoided her gaze. He couldn't believe he was saying all of this mushy stuff. _'Damnit! At this rate, I'm probably going to hug Itachi to death…' _He stopped thinking when he felt small arms around his waist.

"Sasuke-kun…" Her voice was quiet, no louder than a child's whisper, but enough for Sasuke to hear. "No matter what you do or say, I'm going to like you…because I love you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Sure he remembered her saying it before when he was leaving to Orochimaru, but he always thought of it as an attempt to stop him from leaving. He never thought of it as it being true. _'S-Sakura…l-loves me?…yeah… a million other girls do…but this feels different…true love…' _He knew it was true when he looked into her emerald eyes, they were full of sincerity, honesty, and innocence… Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go home, Sakura."

They could be seen walking in the orange light of the sun, holding hands, while getting murderous glares from the girls and adored looks from the adults.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" Sasuke said lazily.

"You looked really pretty as a girl."

Sasuke flinched._ 'This was really a bad day.'_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! I hoped you guys liked it!


End file.
